Another OHS
by KamikazeSukai
Summary: Enjeru is a mysterious girl that disappeared off the face of the Earth 3 yrs ago. Then she suddenly returns but refuses 2 b seen... Koneko is a straight A student who misses her big sister more than anything. Then when she appears again it leads her in2 a world she nvr knew existed. The OHS host club nvr expected to have their emotions turned around like this! What's going on?
1. Mysterious Figure!

The host club was just getting ready for their next event for that evening when they heard the door being opened. Tamaki turned around to let the person or people know they weren't open yet when he paused, staring in confusion. Kyoya, noticing the president's silence, looked up and also froze in confusion. The twins, who were bugging Haruhi at the moment, looked up and paused. Mori came out of the kitchen holding Hunny's cake when he turned to see what everyone was looking at. Hunny was already staring along with Haruhi by the time Mori came out so now everyone was looking at the person at the door.

The person was wearing a long grey coat that looked about three sizes to big on them, jeans with a belt to keep them up, sneakers, black rimmed glasses and a black hat. The only thing that looked like it fit that person were the hat and glasses. Everything else seemed a size or more to big. The person stared inside the room at all the host members. It was hard to make out their face because of the shadow the hat cast but one person still seemed to recognize them.

"You...?" Mori said dropping the cake. It fell with a splat and spread across the floor in front of him. Hunny normally would be upset about wasting a cake but was to distracted by the figure in the door.

"You look familiar..." Hikaru said, his hand on Haruhi's shoulder, his eyes on the figure.

"It couldn't be..." Haruhi said taking a step forward. "Do I know you?"

The figure took one uneven step back when Hunny yelled, "He's going to make a run for it!"

The person did turn and run then. As if with an instinct Mori and Hunny were running after them. As they dashed to the door they could hear their leader yell out, "Don't let him escape!"

The mysterious character felt their pursuers hot on their tail. Spotting a girl carrying an empty sliver tea tray the person maneuvered themself towards her. She jump back but very easily let go of the tray. The person jumped up onto the rail before using the tray as a skate board and sliding down the stairs. Hunny stopped at the railing but Mori followed after by jumping the railing.

"Mori!" Hunny called out.

The others saw him jump and all called out, "Mori-senpai!"

Mori landed right behind the figure on one knee. The person was still trying to run when Mori stood up. He simply reached out his hand and caught the figure's left wrist in his. He gently started to pull the person towards him.

"Way to go senpai!" The twins called out.

"Who would have thought he'd actually catch them?" Tamaki said with a smile.

Kyoya looked at the others, "Why where we chasing them?"

Hunny was the only one that caught the flaw though. "Mori, LOOK OUT!"

The figure steadily placed their right foot on the ground before twisting their body to lift their left leg up and striking it on Mori's face. Their hand slipped away from Mori's and they began running again before Mori even hit the ground. Hunny was by him helping him back up a second later as the twins and Tamaki followed the figure outside of the school.

"Wait!" Haruhi called out to them. She then turned to Hunny and Mori and asked, "Mori-senpai, what's going on? Who is that guy?"

Mori stared after the others before saying, "It's not a guy..." Then he was back on pursuing the girl.

"Really?!" Haruhi asked exchanging a look of confusion with Kyoya and Hunny before all three also followed the fleeing girl.

Mori almost had the girl trapped between him and the fence when the others were close to catching up.

"He's got him!" Hikaru said victoriously.

"Don't be so sure..." Kyoya said watching her closely.

They all turned then. As if almost expecting her next move Mori lurched forward, a few seconds too late. The girl kicked off against one of the pillars before grabbing the fence and lifting herself over. As she fell the tip of the fence caught her hat and she landed with her hair flying all around her. Everyone stared in awe as her dark brown hair, almost black, settled over her shoulders. She didn't even stop to look back. She dashed across the street before disappearing around the corner. The host club members stared in confusion after her.

Kyoya walked over to the hat before picking it up. Tamaki came to his side before asking, "What's wrong, Kyoya?"

The vice-president turned to him before handing him the hat. "Even though she had a lot of hair, not a trace of it landed in the hat. She didn't leave a single trace behind... How odd. I wonder what she was doing here and why she ran..."

Enjeru leaned against the wall after having just turned the corner. All she could do was hope that none of them were still following her. She took one deep breath before starting to talk to herself, "What were those two doing there? At this rate I'll never find Koneko! Or Kaize! What do I do!? Agh! They weren't supposed to be there!"

Enjeru lowered her voice as she noticed people looking at her. She smiled and bowed apologetically before making her way to a bus stop just down the street. She sighed again as she sat down before looking around. She felt her hair swishing back and forth and felt her head. Realizing that her hat was gone she looked around her in panic. She would have headed back to the school then but the bus arrived and she had no other choice but to get on, or wait an hour for the next one and risk getting caught.

Enjeru arrived at her hotel and thanked the bus driver before climbing the stairs to her floor. She opened the door with a strong twist and push since it usually got stuck. After locking all three deadbolts Enjeru made her way to the bed and collapsed. Day 3= Failure. Again. There's always tomorrow...

Koneko was staring out the window, completely bored with whatever the teacher had to say when she spotted someone running outside of the building. They were being pursued by a group of boys that looked very familiar to her. The person running away wasn't in an Ouran uniform so Koneko automatically thought they were being chased off the grounds. They surprised her when they jumped the fence, leaving the group of boys in awe. What caught her attention the most was when the hat flew off and long hair appeared out of nowhere. Very familiar looking dark hair. The person didn't stop though. They kept running. Koneko didn't realize it until everyone was staring at her and the teacher was calling her name but she had stood up in the middle of the lecture.

She apologized before sitting down. Staring back out the window she saw one of the boys picking up the hat and handing it over to a very blonde boy. She had to get a closer look at that hat!

Kaize walked into the first years class 2-A without even knocking. He was so used to it by now that he didn't even consider it. He walked straight up to the same desk that he did every day for lunch and after school. His bento was normally sitting out and waiting for him but today it looked like his little sister was distracted by something. He sat in the chair in front of her backwards before starring at her waiting for her to notice him.

Koneko slowly turned, peering over the black rims of her glasses, before fully focusing on her older brother. "Hey. Sorry, I didn't realize you were here already."

Kaize smiled before asking, "What's got you distracted, Neko-chan?"

"There's somewhere I want to go after school today, k? You know, before we go home."

Kaize thought about it for a second before saying, "Okay. Father doesn't get home till later today so we should have about two or three hours to kill. Where we going..."

Koneko smiled faintly before saying, "The 3rd room Music Room..."

"Isn't that room unused?"

Koneko looked up into her brother's eyes before saying, "I used to think that too..."

After school, Koneko met her brother outside of his classroom. She usually got dismissed earlier on Fridays then he did so she made it her duty to meet him on these days. He walked out with a few friends but quickly said goodbye and ran to Koneko after spotting her. She smiled and bowed her greeting before they made their way to the third building. They talked about their different lessons that day as they made their way up the stairs. Then they talked about what was in the bento boxes Koneko had made as they walked down the long hall. Suddenly they both stopped as they looked up.

A sign above two large doors said "Music Room 3." Koneko swallowed back her slight fear before nodding confidently to herself and placing both hands on the handles. Kaize put a supportive hand on her shoulder before pulling back as she opened the doors. As if there was a fan and a pile of rose petals just waiting for the door to open a rush of petals came flying towards them. As they gained their composure and their eyes adjusted to the bright lighting Koneko made out a group of boys just randomly standing in the middle of the room.

Kaize and Koneko exchanged confused looks as a blonde boy welcomed them, "Welcome, first guests, to the Ouran Academy Host Club! This is the first time we've seen a couple come together!"

At that Koneko suddenly recognized them all, even in their ridiculous rock star outfits. The tall blonde boy sitting in the chair was the president, second year Tamaki. The boy standing to his left with dark hair and glasses was second year Kyoya. The twins on his other side were the first year Hitachiin twins Kaoru and Hikaru. Hunny and Mori, both third years, stood behind him and a short boy, who looked a lot like a girl, was first year Haruhi.

"They're not a couple, dimwit..." Hikaru said.

"They're siblings..." Kaoru finished.

"What!" Tamaki said standing up. "What do I owe the honor of siblings coming to our host club?"

Koneko turned to Kaize, for once at a loss of words since she arrived. Kaize smiled at her before turning to the club members and saying, "My sister is looking for an item you may have picked up this morning... I believe it was a hat?"

As if saying some kind of magic word the club members froze in shock. Kaize was confused and looked to his little sister. Koneko felt odd but asked anyways, "Do you have it?"

The twins turned to their president who turned to Kyoya who then looked to Hunny who looked to Mori. Haruhi was the one that asked, "Who does have it?"

Then all the club members looked at Mori. "Not mine to give away..." is all he said before turning away.

"Mori!" Hunny called out. "Wait! Maybe they know who it belongs to!"

Mori froze and turned back to Koneko and Kaize. He slowly walked to them before pulling the hat out of his pocket. Koneko felt tears swell in her eyes as she stared down at the black hat. Kaize saw Koneko's knees give out and caught her before she hit the ground. Mori stared down at her, waiting for an answer.

"So... Do you know who it belongs to?" Tamaki asked as he and the others came closer.

Kaize looked down at Koneko before looking up at the club members. "It belonged to our sister. But she died in an airplane crash three years ago..."

Koneko was trying to hold back the tears as she said, "Enjeru!"


	2. Fighting Sensei!

DAY 4- New strategy. Dress like a grown up.

Since the past couple of days didn't work out for her Enjeru was trying to come up with plan D, E and F. AKA: Day 4, 5 and 6. At least one of these days had to work out to her benefit. And if not then she always had Day 7. The mystery day. Considering no one was supposed to see her and she lost her only favorite hat, Enjeru needed to take a different step. She went to the store to buy a long yellow wig, a white blouse and a short skirt... This is how she portrayed teachers now. Slutty dumb blondes. Well, not all of them.

Koneko was sitting in her empty classroom after school. She stared down at the ground until she heard the door open. She turned and smiled when she saw Kaize standing there. The smile quickly faded as she met his disappointed look.

Kaize had a sad distant look on his face. "Sorry Koneko. But Mori-senpai won't give it up. He says he needs to know more about it before he can just hand it over to us... That weird guy with the glasses-"

"Ootori-senpai?" Koneko interrupted.

"Uh sure. He says they need to make sure our story is accurate or something like that. After they denied us the hat I kinda stopped listening. Sorry." Kaize paused for a moment before asking, "Are you okay sis?"

Koneko smiled at him before saying, "Fine. Let's go home. We have Saturday class tomorrow remember?"

Kaize smirked. "Oh yeah. I don't get why they let us out early today just to make us come for ONE class on Saturday. It's LAME!"

Koneko laughed. For once it didn't feel fake to her. Then she tried to remember the last time she laughed like that. It became too painful so she pushed the thought aside. They were halfway home when Kaize suddenly stopped. Koneko turned and looked at him quizzically.

"I just remembered something," Kaize said suddenly.

Koneko smiled before asking, "What is it?"

"Wasn't the front entrance closed after first class started?"

"Mm... Yeah. What about it?"

Kaize looked straight into Koneko's eyes before saying, "How did she get out? Enjeru doesn't have that kind of skill to just jump over the fence."

"What?" Koneko laughed. "I mean I guess you're right but still... No. You are right. I guess there's no way the girl I saw was actually our Enjeru. Must be someone with the weird same taste."

The two siblings laughed before continuing home, side by side. They joked around a little and talked about the "old times" up until they reached home. Right in front of the door was a small box labeled, JP. Koneko and Kaize exchanged worried looks.

It was Saturday morning when a blonde woman in black heels, a black mini skirt, white blouse and light blue rimmed glasses walked into the school. Everyone was staring, either in awe or in curiosity. She smiled at everyone and bowed as she made her way to the principal's office. There was a look of confidence and happiness on her face as she pushed the door to the main office opened. The secretary looked up over her glasses before freezing. The woman was leaning over the counter, a few buttons undone, and a full view of the substitute's breasts.

"Ex- Excuse me..." The secretary stuttered as she stared at the unusually large breasts.

The blonde sub smiled, "Yes?"

"Could you not st- stand like that?" The secretary said finally turning away, blushing. How are her boobs so big?! They must be fake!

The sub smiled at her before saying, "Oh and they're real."

The secretary turned with her mouth open as the sub waved goodbye and walked towards the principal who stood in his doorway waiting for her. The secretary could feel her cheeks burning even as the door closed from: embarrassment, jealousy and a pinch of hate.

The principal closed the door behind her before saying, "Thank you so much for coming on such short notice. You were highly recommended so I was surprised when you said yes. I thought you would be busier."

The woman smiled before saying, "Oh I am but lucky for you my day doesn't start until after noon today."

The principal blushed before saying, "Thank you again, Ms. Katamari. I'm sure the students will love you. Shall we head over now?"

"I would love that."

The principal talked about the history of the school as they walked to the class. Like a true professional Ms. Katamari acted interested though she couldn't care less. She did perk up, however, as they arrived at class A-2. She jumped up and down excitedly until the principal turned around to look at her. She pretended to be an adult again.

"Here we are! Class A-2! Enjoy and good luck." The principal patted Ms. Katamari's shoulder before beginning to walk away.

The sub took in a deep breath before pushing open the door. Her smile quickly faded. In front of her sat a bunch of third years. They all stared straight back at her as the room slowly quieted down. Now she was pissed.

Enjeru walked up stairs to see a neighbor of hers, bringing dinner with her. She knocked on the door and a perky white blonde answered the door. Enjeru smiled and was received with a big hug. The neighbor let Enjeru in and they sat down at her table to enjoy their meal.

"So, Ms. Katamari," Enjeru began.

Ms. Katamari lifted a hand to stop her, "Please call me Shi-chan~! It would make me so happy!"

Enjeru smiled awkwardly before saying, "Okay, Shi-chan. I was wondering, did you get any job offerings from, I don't know, Ouran Academy?"

Shizuka smiled happily. "That I did! Just a few minutes ago! How did you know?"

"I recommended you to the teacher that got injured earlier. Was visiting at the hospital and what not..." Enjeru smiled evilly through her lie.

"Awe how sweet of you! Well I did take the job but I really don't want to go... I have a date around that time. I'll feel bad if I cancel but I've already promised and everything!"

Enjeru's smile broadened. "Your prayers have been answered. Let me go in for you!"

"Wha-? I couldn't possibly..."

Enjeru raised her hand and smiled ever so sweetly before beginning her next white lie, "I have a nice blonde wig from an Anime con not too long ago and some heels and a nice shirt. Just bought a skirt for a job interview. Plus I like to be around kids more than you. Oh please just let me go~! I'll make you dinner tomorrow... For your boyfriend too! Please?"

Shizuka thought about it for a second before nodding and saying, "Okay, deal! Just be super sweet okay?"

Back to the present... Enjeru was ready to kill the teacher that lied to her. Well she might as well be sort of teacher like and at least take attendance. She walked in slowly before sitting on the desk. Enjeru picked up the list and began calling names from the bottom up.

Enjeru paused before looking up and smiling, "Morinozuka Takashi?"

A dark hair boy looked up before saying, "Here." He looked right back down afterwards.

Enjeru gave him a crooked smile of irritation before continuing up the list. Again she paused and looked up over the class. Right next to Mori she stopped. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka?"

"Hey Koneko? Did you hear about the blonde sub?" Mimzy, one of Koneko's best friends asked.

"No. What about her though?" Koneko asked closing her book to talk.

Mimzy smiled before beginning the gossip. "Well I heard she has double D's and they're real! Plus she's like an American or something. And she wears glasses even though they're not prescription! I also heard she likes sleeping around with students..."

Koneko smiled at the last part. "Sheesh Mimz! You always did over dramatize everything... I'm sure she's a perfectly sane teacher."

Hunny stared back before a wide smile spread across his face. He raised his hand before saying, "That's me!"

Ms. Katamari took the pencil in her hand and twisted it around her fingers before quickly throwing it at Hunny who dodged it easily. They exchanged knowing looks before the teacher slipped off her high heels. She gently slipped off the table before slowly walking over to Hunny who waited patiently. About three feet from Hunny's desk the teacher stopped. They stared into each other's eyes before Hunny giggled out of excitement.

Hunny could feel the class's excitement from the heat of the moment. Then he saw the slight movement as the teacher steadily balanced their right foot on the ground before twisting their body to lift their left leg up and striking it where Hunny's face should have been but caught nothing but air. Mori was as surprised as the rest of the class to be catching this. He stared in shock as Hunny appeared by the teacher's side.

In about five minutes the teacher had found a way to wear out Hunny and vice-versa. They stood on opposite ends of the class, breathing heavily. The teacher was the first to show signs of giving up when she stood up straight. Hunny was a little suspicious but walked at the same pace towards the front of the class, meeting in the middle in front of the teacher's desk.

Ms. Katamari bent down and picked up her shoes before standing straight again. She smiled at Hunny before taking a step back as he reached out his hand to shake her's. She smiled before throwing one last punch straight at Hunny.

Caught off guard Hunny could only fall backwards, Ms. Katamari leaning forward with him. When their faces where close enough she gently kissed his cheek. All the girls in the class screamed in horror and shock as Hunny's face grew bright red. Mori stood up, knocking his chair down.

Ms. Katamari pulled away first as Hunny fell to the ground, landing on his butt. He stared up at the teacher as she smiled through her glasses and something clicked in Hunny's mind. She then pulled out a bunny from her purse before giving it to Hunny who began to roll around on the ground in happiness.

In just a flash Enjeru was out the door. Mori followed her out but by the time he reached the door she was gone. Not a trace. Deja vu...

Koneko was about to head out to the bathroom when she heard the soft sound of someone running barefoot in the hallway. She opened the door and peeked through. First she looked right and saw nothing but as soon as she turned left she caught the sight of a blonde woman in a mini skirt running down the hall towards the stairs. As they reached the corner they lifted their hand and began removing their hair. As they rounded the corner Koneko saw brown hair tumbling down around the woman's face.

Koneko didn't think before she began running after the girl. She rounded the corner with super speed. She didn't even know she could run this fast. She reached the bottom of the stairs, slightly tumbled, almost falling, but caught herself. She straightened up and began running to the front of the school. The door had barely closed behind the girl when Koneko got there. She was going to finally catch up! Figure out who this mystery girl really was!

Then BAM! Koneko went flying backwards. She almost hit the ground really hard when someone caught her hand and was able to slow down the impact. As soon as she looked up Koneko was staring into the eyes of a tall dark haired figure with beautifully grey eyes. He had a blank expression in his eyes but with all the paper flying around them it looked like a scene from a mushy romance movie.

Koneko blushed slightly before saying, "I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention."

The boy narrowed his eyes before saying, "Obviously. You need to be more aware of others. Can't go on living only thinking of you..."

Koneko felt that small connection quickly fade and got mad instead. "Same goes for you! Get your nose out of the papers to be more aware of people around you instead of just assuming everyone will just move for you!"

The boy stood up straight and glared down at Koneko. From afar his eyes looked like a dull brown, not so special anymore. "Hand me my glasses..."

"I don't have your stupid-" Koneko was interrupted when the boy pointed to her lap. She looked down and well enough there they were. She carelessly handed them to the boy, not even a thank you. Once he had them on Koneko looked up to force a thank you out of him but paused with her mouth slightly open. There in front of her stood Kyoya Ootori.

A faraway look took over Kyoya before he sighed and looked down to scold the careless girl that ran into him but froze when he realized it was Koneko. She was fixing her glasses when he looked down. He couldn't believe how rude he had been to her! She looked up at him then and he felt his cheeks flush. Was he blushing? Impossible!

Enjeru walked barefoot home with a look of complete self-pity. She couldn't believe she failed again! Tomorrow! Tomorrow was always a new day!

Koneko was silent the entire walk home. Nothing concerned Kaize more than when Koneko wasn't talking about something, nerdy or otherwise...

The entire host club watched as Hunny played with his new bunny and Usa-chan, slightly blushing every time he hugged the new one...

When they weren't looking at Hunny they were worrying about a completely distracted and irritated Kyoya who wasn't even working on the host club...

WHAT'S GOING ON WITH TODAY?!


	3. Falling!

Day 5- Sunday... and Day 6- Monday Falling(s)...

Koneko was playing with the box she received the other day. She didn't want to open it but did at the same time. She took in a deep breath and decided she would open it. She carefully peeled away at the red wrapping. She closed her eyes but forced them back open. A smile spread across her face as she stared down at a little wooden box. It was delicately carved with flowers and vines in an 18th century style.

Koneko opened the box slowly and her smile only widened as she began pulling small objects out. The first thing was the biggest and was a cat collar. The second item was a skeleton key as long as her index finger. The third was half a picture. In the picture were Kaize and their mother and father. The last item was a post card with a cell phone number on it.

Koneko picked up her cell phone and began dialing the number but paused before pressing the call button. She looked at the picture again and it gave her the confidence to press call. It rang three times before a machine picked up. Normally Koneko would have just hung up but this time she listened.

"We're sorry," the machine began, "but the number you have dialed cannot be reached for it has been temporarily disconnected. Press one if you would like to send them a page."

Page? Koneko sighed and shrugged. What the heck... She hit the number one. After the machine confirmed its arrival Koneko hung up and started on her homework, forgetting about the rest of the stuff in the box.

Monday came along with nothing else having had to be done on a Sunday. Koneko was tired like always as she put on her shoes. She waited for Kaize for what seemed like ever. He barely finished breakfast by the time she had her coat on and was walking out the door. He rushed to finish dressing before running after her. They walked together, arms linked like best friends, and chatted away about their dreams from the night.

As they walked Koneko spotted a familiar girly looking guy. "HA-RU-HI!" she called out as the figure stopped and turned around. Koneko pulled Kaize faster until they caught up with her. "Hey. I didn't know you lived around here!"

"Mm. I live in one of those apartments over there with my father," Haruhi pointed to a building as she spoke.

Koneko nodded, liking the size and feel it gave her. "Me and my bro live just down the street. It's a pretty decent sized place for two. Want to head to school together?"

Haruhi smiled her cute girly smile before saying, "I'd love the company!"

It was fun having a girl to talk to for once in a long time about school. For as long as Koneko could remember, Enjeru had always been distant and Kaize was small minded about everything, or so it seemed. In a way, Koneko was glad to have made a new friend since her sister's sudden death. The first friend in three years...

Enjeru was standing at the top of the school on the edge, looking over all of the students as they left for home. They all looked like large ants from the roof of the school. Enjeru looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. It was nice. The wind was blowing and it was sunny. A warm feeling washed over her. She opened her eyes and continued looking over the student body, trying to pick out that one person. She leaned forward slightly to get a better look when she heard a door from behind her slam open. Still leaning slightly forward, Enjeru slowly turned around.

Koneko was putting away her pencil and book when a bunch of girls squealed as if a celebrity had just walked in. Koneko looked up and saw that a celebrity might as well have as Kyoya Ootori walked towards her. She stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder, waiting for him to speak first as he stopped in front of her. For once he seemed just slightly nervous.

After a long moment of silence Koneko got annoyed and asked, "Is there something I can do for you senpai?"

Kyoya looked into her eyes before bowing. Koneko blushed as he extended his hand out to her. "Koneko. Would you do me the honor of being my date to the Host Club's next formal dance?"

All the girls in the room began screaming either in excitement or in jealousy. Koneko was about to say no when Mimzy appeared out of nowhere and said for her, "Yes! A hundred times yes and then some! She'd be delighted to!"

Kyoya looked up into Koneko's eyes and she blushed. She simply nodded and he smiled. "I await the day that brings us together then." He took her hand and kissed it then.

As soon as Kyoya walked out of the room Koneko turned around to hit Mimzy who dodged and ran to the other side of the room. Koneko followed her yelling at her. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! I wasn't even planning on going let alone with an upperclassman! MIMZY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Enjeru stared over her shoulder as Kaoru Hitachiin slowly came closer to her. She smiled evilly as a look of great concern became plain on his face. He was half way to her when she turned around completely making him freeze in place. She started to lean back again and he took a few steps forward.

"Please stop! We can solve whatever problems you're having!" Kaoru said with great sympathy.

Enjeru barely could stifle her laughter before she became serious. "I don't have any problems. At least I didn't until you showed up." Enjeru looked away uncaringly.

For once Kaoru felt the pang of what seemed like hurt. Something him and Hikaru had been giving to others for years. Something not once ever returned to them. He came closer. "Please. Just let me help you."

"And how will you help me, Kaoru Hitachiin." Kaoru's eyes widened when she said his name. She smiled again. "Will you catch me?"

"What?" Before Kaoru could think the girl let go of the edge. Kaoru didn't notice he had moved until his hand clamped onto her wrist. He hit the edge hard, knocking the breath half out of him, but he still kept his strong hold. "I won't let you go!"

Enjeru looked up surprised. He didn't even know her and yet he was risking his life for her? Why? Then she saw it. The thing she had been waiting for. In the crowd, pushing her way through, was Koneko. The tears filled up Enjeru's eyes and she saw a very similar position. She now felt horrible. But what was worse was what came next.

Everyone that was watching down on the ground was screaming out for Kaoru. Another voice could be heard on the roof followed by many footsteps. Enjeru looked up at Kaoru, tears in her eyes, and let the tears slip when she saw he was staring down at her.

"KAORU!" Hikaru screamed as he came closer.

"Kao-chan!" Hunny called out.

Enjeru smiled up at Kaoru who looked surprised by it. "I'm so sorry..." She twisted her wrist forcing him to let go. She heard him call to her and saw the other faces appear over the edge but was soon engulfed by a tree that she knew was there the entire time. Enjeru grabbed a branch to stop herself before carefully lowering herself to the next branch. She wiped away her tears before carefully walking on the branch to the window ledge by it. Lucky for her no one was in the class room yet so she was completely alone.

Koneko heard people screaming out to Kaoru and decided to finally look and see what the large crowd was for. She was surprised to see an orange haired boy on the roof of the school holding onto some girl who must have slipped or jumped. She was even more surprised to see the person struggle then fall. Everyone held their breath, even Koneko. They all let out a heavy breath of relief as the tree caught her but held it again when she didn't fall all the way through to the bottom. People started pushing forward trying to get to the tree, Koneko being dragged along with them.

They reached the base of the tree but a kid at the front said, "No one is up there!"

Everyone got curious then and began pushing to get a better look. Koneko was able to make her way to the front. They were right. There wasn't even signs that someone had fallen in the first place. That let off to a very strange ending. Koneko made sure to tell Kaize all about it once he got out of soccer practice and they were walking home. After all of the stress of one day Koneko was happy to just lie down and stare up at the ceiling.

Enjeru patched herself up as soon as she got home. She had to wrap her left wrist and had a few Band-Aids on her face but nothing to serious. She laid down and looked up at the ceiling. Somehow, she felt that Koneko was doing the exact same.


	4. Masquerade

DAY 7! The final test.

After having failed the extra two days Enjeru was ready to give up. But not as easily as the boss was hoping. If she was going to go out she was going to go out with a BANG!

Haruhi watched as Tamaki went twirling around the room. She looked over at Koneko who was staring at him with the same look. Haruhi saw her open her mouth and decided to say it to. "Annoying..." At the sound of both of them saying it at the same time made Tamaki flip out. He began to cry in his usual corner but Koneko just ignored him.

Haruhi turned back to Koneko before asking, "What do we owe honor of your company today, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko smiled before saying, "Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai asked me to stop by. Said something about needing help?"

Haruhi turned to Hunny who had the biggest smile on his face. She smiled back worriedly but turned back to Koneko. She was watching as the twins tried to calm down their king, a faint smile on her lips. Haruhi tipped her head in curiosity.

"So why is Tamaki-kun so excited today?" Koneko asked, making Haruhi jump at the sudden question.

"Oh! We're apparently having a masquerade. It's supposed to be a modern version of the 18th century version. I think because we're both from the "commoners side" they want us to plan it. I could use the help. And besides, I've heard you have a great taste in western music!" Haruhi smiled her cute little smile.

Koneko wondered how Haruhi made it this far without being discovered as a girl by all the other students. "Why not... I can use the distraction. Kind of forced into it now anyways."

Haruhi smiled happily. "Was scared you would say no..."

"Why would i?"

"You're an honor student like me. I was tricked into this but would have much more important things to do usually."

Koneko shrugged as she stared off into space, "I'd prefer the distraction over school work any day."

Enjeru was at the costume shop. Even though it was a modern masquerade the males were still required to wear tuxedos. Enjeru needed a tux in order for her final day to go EXACTLY as planned. No interruptions, no distractions and no accidents. Enjeru thought about what she wanted to go for and decided a natural Tuxedo Mask *sailor moon* outfit would be amazing. She got the cashier to help her find a small enough tux and a top hat to match. After she left the costume shop she went down the street to a mask shop. They had more then just frightening masks for Halloween.

Enjeru took her time looking through the male masks until she found the perfect black and white mask. Though her ideal character wore a cape and a plain black mask Enjeru wanted to be slightly unique. Capes where so last century anyways.

Enjeru walked out of the costume shop with a wide smile on her face and two bags in her right hand. As she turned the corner, however, she froze. Barely down the block was the Ouran High School Host Club, walking straight towards her. Hunny was riding on Mori's shoulders and the twins where holding hands talking to one another. Tamaki was whining at Kyoya about something and Haruhi lead the way. As she watched Enjeru wondered how Haruhi had made it this far without being discovered as a girl by all the other students.

She snapped out of her shocked state when she noticed one of the host members was staring back at her. None other than Kyoya Ootori. Enjeru wondered why he hadn't said anything yet but she wasn't going to stick around to ask. She turned right around and turned the corner before sprinting down the block. She would have to just wing it and take three different buses just to get home today. It would TOTALLY be worth it!

Kyoya was walking beside Tamaki, listening to him cry about how scary public buses were, when he spotted a very familiar face. Just down the street stood a brown haired girl with a look of complete shock on her face. With every step closer Kyoya could make out her face a little bit more. She had slightly chubby cheeks, was of average height, had slightly darker skin then a native born, and her hair barely reached past her shoulders, especially in a braid. He knew exactly who she was but couldn't stand the thought of another chase. So he just stayed quiet. And like he predicted, she turned and ran. Not his problem anymore...

Haruhi was annoyed at how much Tamaki was whining about having to take a public bus to this side of town. She turned towards him and tried to calm him down but got distracted by a distant look in Kyoya's eyes. She turned back around to see a girl running around the corner. She wondered if it was the same girl. Well whoever this girl was she was gone now. Nothing they could do about it. She was still worried about the girl that fell off the roof the other day and disappeared. That was just unnatural.

Koneko was almost finished with organizing the decorations when the host club returned. Haruhi had an apologetic look on her face as she looked at Koneko who knew something had to be wrong. She was right. No later had she predicted did a few of the Hitachiin servants came in and started setting up rows and rows of dresses for her and Haruhi to pick out for the masquerade that evening.

Koneko just gave them a "are you serious" look before turning around and heading for the door. "See ya later..."

"WAIT!" The twins stood in her way before Hikaru leaned in and whispered, "You wouldn't want to stand Kyoya-senpai up now would you?"

Koneko remembered Mimzy promise to Kyoya and felt sick to her stomach. "Fine... But I'm going to choose my OWN dress, got it?"

The twins smiled before walking Koneko back to the dresses. Haruhi was already going through them, knowing it was useless to argue about it by now. Koneko joined Haruhi at looking through row upon row of dresses. Haruhi just passed over them carelessly knowing she really had no choice in it. She was about to ask Koneko for her opinion on something until she noticed Koneko wasn't standing behind her anymore. She looked a little ways back and saw her looking at a certain dress before she went to stand by her.

Koneko surprised everyone by pointing to the dress she'd stopped at and saying, "I'm going to wear this." It was a long lolita style dress. It was red and white and had some ruffles to it but not a crazy amount. There was a little thin string below the neck that tied into a bow made of red lace. Normally Koneko wouldn't choose this kind of dress but it was the exact dress that Enjeru would have forced her into for a formal event. She even had some pretty black and red flats that Kaize and Enjeru got her a few years ago that would be perfect.

The twins walked up to Koneko before asking, "Are you sure?" When she nodded Kaoru shrugged and said, "Okay. Go into the changing room and try it on. Our seamstress will cater to your every dress need."

Enjeru was an hour from heading out the door for the masquerade when she sat down to eat. Her cup and noodles where almost done when the knock came to her door. Enjeru carefully put her food down before heading to the door. She looked in the peep hole but didn't see anything so she began to walk away when the knock came again. Enjeru sighed and pulled open the door. She jumped back when two short boys jumped out at her. She slammed the door in their faces a second later.

They didn't stop pounding on her door until she opened it up again. "WHAT?!" she yelled as she glared down at them.

A boy with black hair reached out his hand before saying, "Hi! My name is Satoshi and this is Chika! We're hear to ask a favor of you..."

Enjeru thought about it for a second before simply saying, "No..." and attempting to shut the door.

Before she could a foot jammed its way into the door. Enjeru pulled it back open angrily. This time the sandy haired boy spoke as he retracted his foot, "It will only take a moment if you'd please?"

Enjeru sighed, "Fine... Come in..."

The two boys ran into the house and straight to the living room as Enjeru irritably slammed the door shut. She sat down across from them before pulling her ramen towards her. She blew on it and began to eat. She stopped when she realized both boys were staring at her.

"Well?" She asked even more irritated.

Chika leaned in before whispering, "She's a super bad hostess... You sure we got the right apartment?"

"I'm sure it was this one... Maybe miss Shi-chan got it wrong?" Satoshi whispered back.

Enjeru snapped her chopsticks in her hand before she yelled, "I CAN HEAR YOU!"

Both boys jumped back, obviously scared. Enjeru regained her composure before getting up and going to the kitchen. She had already preped tea and grabbed another pair of chopsticks and two cups before she went back into the living room. She placed the two cups in front of the two annoying kids before pouring each a cup of tea.

Enjeru took a deep breath before calmly asking, "What can i help you two with this evening?"

Chika took his cup and automatically began drinking it. Satoshi bowed apologetically before beginning. "I am the brother of Morinozuka Takashi and Chika is Mitsukuni Haninozuka's brother. We have been forbidden to go to the masquerade this evening even though it's completely unfair! We were planning, ever since then, to crash it but Kyoya Ootori's guards will be there guarding all the entrances... So we thought another grown up could do it for us! Miss Katamari says you're great at things like this, so..."

"Will you help us?" Chika finished after beginning to pour his fourth cup of tea.

Enjeru took the tea pot away before saying, "No thanks. Already had my own plans for this evening."

Chika got annoyed and said, "Oh come on you old harlot... What kind of social life could a clam like you have?"

Satoshi clamped his hand over his friend's mouth before beginning to apologize profusely. Enjeru just smiled before saying, "Crashing a rich school's masquerade ball... What else would a trouble maker like me have to do?"

Chika's and Satoshi's eyes widened with surprise. "So... You were already planning on it?" Satoshi asked looking at Chika.

Enjeru smiled sweetly, "Of course. I could use some demons to help though, if you're up to it?"

"Of course!" Both boys said with a wide smile on their faces.

Koneko and Haruhi had finished dressing together when they stepped out of the dressing room. All six guys stared in awe. Haruhi was in yet another pink and white, ball gown type, dress. She looked at the twins in anger considering it was supposed to be more modern they still dressed her like it was the 18th century.

Koneko was slightly more modernized in her dress. She didn't feel like fighting her hair to put it up so she just agree to have it straightened. It looked lovely as it swayed with every step. Kyoya could feel a small heat flush to his face. He pushed it aside before offering his hand out to her. Koneko took it reluctantly before following him to the table where all their masks sat. Kyoya handed her a very pretty red mask before picking up a dark blue one that matched his tux. Koneko couldn't help but notice how good it looked on him.

Everyone was still in their awkward stage of either waiting to be asked or wondering who to ask when the doors opened. No one was usually this fashionably late but there at the top of the stairs stood a medium height man with a top hat and a black and white mask. The person was wearing a formal tuxedo like most others but had a more stubborn air of walk to them. They were as tall as a girl and walked like it was nobody's business. All the girls watched in awe as the guys glared at this boy. They approached the center where the host club members were all dancing to their third dance of that evening. Hunny, Mori, and the twins were dancing with guests from the host club. Tamaki had a cute little Haruhi in his arms while Kyoya danced with a beautiful girl with hair as long as Rapunzel's (over-exaggerated!).

The boy waited a few more songs before approaching the girl in red. Kyoya was slightly distracted by Tamaki who was over enjoying himself but looked over when the short boy approached. The boy stretched out his hand to Koneko who looked to Kyoya out of respect. Kyoya was looking out for a girl, not boy so he nodded his approval before watching the two disappear on the dance floor.

Koneko thought this person looked and acted so familiar. They didn't speak as the boy lead them deeper and deeper into the mass of people. They were definately out of Kyoya's sights by the time the boy stopped and turned around to dance with her.

Koneko felt odd dancing in complete silence when she suddenly asked, "So why did you ask me to dance when there were plenty of girls here without a date."

The boy simply shrugged, keeping to his silence. This annoyed Koneko.

"Are you going to at least tell me your name?" The boy shook his head. "Are you going to talk at all?" He remained silent. Koneko pulled away then. "Fine. I'll find someone else who's better company..."

Koneko began to walk away as the crowd moved for her, clearing her a straight path to Kyoya, who was now looking at her. The boy looked back before running forward and taking Koneko's wrist. He pulled her back towards him, one hand pulling her still closer as the other wrapped around her head in a secure way a mother would if she were scared. Koneko couldn't help but blush and wondered what Kyoya was thinking as the crowd slowly consumed them again.

Satoshi and Chika were walking to the front entrance of Ouran Academy when one of the guards stopped them. "Sorry. No underclassmen allowed..."

Chika looked at Satoshi before back at the guard. "My senpai just called me. A girl ripped her dress and is crying in the bathroom. My senpai is part of a dress making company from France so he asked me to run to his house and get the dress really quick. If we don't get it in to him he'll be mad at us both!"

The guard looked at the boys with a little doubt before checking inside the suitcase. There was a light blue dress with many frills on it as the boys said. He extended his hand out to the boys before saying, "Give me the suitcase. I'll take it to your senpai. What is he wearing?"

Satoshi scoffed before saying, "A tux and mask... Not much else to it. We'd recognize him on contact. can we at least point him out to you?"

The guard nodded and walked the two boys in. They were looking around on one of the landings when both boys shouted, "There he is!" and went running in opposite directions. The guard lost Chika who he had followed in the crowd immediately. Both boys meant under one of the refreshment tables before opening up the suitcase and throwing the dress out. They ripped the lining to reveal a secret compartment.

Kyoya saw the boy pull Koneko back to him and embrace her romantically. For some reason this really ticked him off. He tapped on Mori's shoulder indicating he wanted him and Hunny to go with him to find Koneko. They were halfway through the crowd when a bright light began to burst above them. Inside someone was setting off fireworks. People were screaming and pushing. Tamaki and the other host club members were trying to calm everyone down but it didn't help since Tamaki's left sleeve caught fire.

Kyoya was still searching for Koneko when he spotted her. She was holding the boy's hat in one hand and with her other she had it pressed against her cheek. Kyoya was now searching for the boy to have him killed for kissing Koneko!

Koneko was surprised by the hug but for some reason she couldn't push away. When the boy finally pulled away there was tears slipping down his cheeks. Koneko felt a pang of sadness. She reached out to wipe the tear away when a burst of light shined in the sky. She looked up to see fireworks going off. Everyone around them began to panic and run around. Koneko was about to tell the boy they should go when someone bumped into them, knocking off the boys hat. Down from his head fell shoulder length hair. Koneko stared in complete shock as they removed their mask. For once since the news of the plane crash she felt a warmth in her heart.

Enjeru smiled through her tears at her sister. She couldn't believe she had finally found her. Danced and held her. But now it was all to end. Enjeru bowed to her sister before kissing her on the cheek, replacing her mask and running off, leaving Koneko standing there with the hat in one hand and her cheek in the other. She met the two boys under the table and smiled at them.

"What took you so long, senpai?" Chika asked getting ready to light another firework.

Enjeru smiled again as she removed her mask, "I got caught up in some personal business. Now turn around while i change..."

Both boys blushed and turned around as they were told. Enjeru quickly changed from her tux into the light blue dress. It took her less than five minutes, even though she was under the table. She grabbed a blue and white mask from the suitcase before placing all of her tux peices and mask into the suitcase. She tapped the boys shoulders and as they turned around started putting her hair up. She clipped it into place and smiled at the two young boys as they blushed.

"So, you ready for the finale?" Enjeru asked.

The boys exchanged looks before both said, "Hell Yeah!"

Enjeru handed Satoshi another lighter and pulled one out herself. They tied a few of the fireworks together before each lighting one of the big ultimate fireworks. They ran out from under the table, Enjeru grabbing the suitcase quickly. She handed the suitcase to Chika before telling them to go back to her apartment. They did as they were told and took one of the emergency exits. Enjeru put on her mask before going to the stage. As the last of the fireworks shot out into the sky Enjeru did a mic test before putting the mic right next to the speaker, sending an ear bleeding screeching all through the room. As soon as the fireworks died out and everyone calmed down Enjeru began her talk.

Koneko had finally found the host club, or rather, Hunny and Mori. Someone pushed her right then, sending her forward. Mori lunged forward and caught her before she fell to the ground. She looked up at him and smiled gratefully. Mori just nodded before reaching his hand out to Hunny who took it. They fought their way to the bottom of the stage where the other members were standing, trying to calm people down. It was Haruhi who first noticed an angel like girl walking calmly onto the stage. She nudged Koneko who turned around, her hand still in Mori's, making him and Hunny turn in curiosity. Within a few moments the entire host club was watching this girl.

She picked up the mic and did a quick sound check before making every one's ears cry in pain by placing the mic right next to one of the large speakers. As soon as the fireworks died out and everyone calmed down she removed the mic from the speaker. She cleared her throat before glancing around and beginning a short speech.

"Hello. To many of you this night has been more than magical. For most of you the fireworks inside made it one of your worst nights. I came up here to apologize for that and hopefully make it up to you. Now besides ruined dresses or tuxedos was anyone hurt?" She paused but when no one spoke up or moved she nodded to herself and continued, "Good. My kohai are back home so they can't apologize with me but I promise that from this moment on everything will be as magical as you'd hoped. All you need to do is step outside into the courtyard, if you are willing to trust me that is." The girl smiled before bowing and saying, "Thank you, that is all." Then she placed the mic down and began to proceed to the courtyard.

The twins exchanged looks before quickly following her. Koneko and Haruhi followed behind them, not listening to the boys complaints.

Enjeru walked out of the ballroom into the pitch black courtyard. At first everyone was confused and scared but as soon as Enjeru assumed everyone was out she whistled and brilliant fireworks began to shoot up. With every blink of light everyone could see the elegance of the scenery and the tables that had been set up. After a few moments of fireworks they paused before lights switched on. Everything looked heavenly. Mostly white tables and ebony chairs with their white cushions along with the cloud like dance floor in the middle.

Enjeru felt happy as she turned back to see everyone's surprised faces. She walked up to who she assumed was Kaoru before taking his hand, making him blush. She turned to Hikaru and whispered, "Go ask Haruhi-chan to dance, Hika." As he turned in curiosity to look at Haruhi Enjeru dragged Kaoru to the dance floor as Lights by Ellie Goulding.

Koneko couldn't help but stare in complete awe at the beauty of the courtyard dance. This must have been her sister's true intentions all along. As that thought processed she realized who the mysterious girl was! She looked to see where the girl in blue had gone when she spotted her dragging a confused Kaoru to the dance floor. She was about to just chase after them when Mori bowed and reached out his hand. Koneko blushed, assuming this was his way of asking her to dance. She politely accepted it and they made their way to the dance floor about the same time as Hikaru and Haruhi.

Tamaki was yelling in Hikaru's direction about taking his Haruhi away and Kyoya was watching as Koneko made her way to the dance floor. Many of the girls were asking Hunny and the others to dance but they were all distracted. But like all good hosts they accepted a dance eventually.

It trully was like dancing in heaven. Enjeru smiled at a blushing Kaoru before she stopped dancing, surprising him. She leaned in and lightly kissed him on the lips, making his whole face turn red. He began to stutter when she pulled away but she just gave him a sweet smile before she turned around and began to walk away.

Koneko was enjoying dancing with Mori, even though he was a lot taller then her and it was slightly awkward. She stumbled a little but he caught her. When she looked up he was staring down at her with true concern. The distance between them was closing in quickly until someone bumped into them. They turned away blushing before looking at the two who had bumped into them to apologize when they saw Kyoya with his dance partner.

Kyoya kept an uncaring look in his face as his dance partner apologized to the other two. When he looked up though he saw Mori staring down at him.

"It was our fault for just standing around," Koneko laughed as she apologized. Yeah she felt bad because she was supposed to be Kyoya's dance partner but during the girl in blue's speech she heard something from the twins.

Hikaru stood on Koneko's left as Kaoru settled on her right. She looked between them before looking back up at the girl who was still talking. Then Hikaru leaned in and whispered, "Don't feel like you owe anything to Kyoya-senpai..."

"He only asked you to the dance personally to try and catch the girl who's been running around our school..." Kaoru added.

"He thinks it might be your sister..."

"So he assumed she'd come to you during the masquerade.

Hikaru smiled then, "To bad he didn't think about..."

"Possibly falling for..." Kaoru was cut off when the girl finished her little speech.

The twins never finished their sentence but by the way Kyoya and Mori were glaring at each other now, Koneko assumed they were trying to say Kyoya had a thing for her. She was about to ask when the girl in blue stepped up onto the stage, again.

Everyone turned to her as the song faded out and someone handed her a mic. She cleared her throat before saying, "I'd like to make a toast!" As she said toast a bunch of waiters came around handing the students wine glasses full of either water or some kind of rich person drink. As soon as most of the people had a cup she continued, "A toast to a very special person. Happy birthday-" ... ... ... ... ...


	5. Push it!

Enjeru stood on the stage for the second time that night. She waited until each person, or close to it, had a cup before she said, "A toast to a very special person. Happy birthday little sister. Let's all cheer to Koneko and wish her a happy birthday!" Everyone turned to Koneko who was staring up at the stage in shock.

As her sister jumped off the stage she made her way to Koneko. She couldn't help but stare at her sister in confusion. Enjeru walked straight up to her and hugged her. She whispered in Koneko's ear, "Happy birthday." As everyone, even the host club, surrounded Koneko, Enjeru pulled away and disappeared in the crowd.

Hikaru and Kaoru attached themselves to Koneko asking, "Is it really your birthday?"

Haruhi and Tamaki appeared in front of her as the others filed in behind her. She nodded before saying, "It is... In America."

Everyone became twice as interested then. A few other students asked, "When did you move here? What is it like there? Was that really your sister?"

Koneko just felt sadness in her chest. She keeps looking around for her sister. Every time she gets the chance to see, touch, hold Enjeru something happens and she is forced to disappear. All Koneko wanted to know was why?

Kaize took hold of his sister's hand and pulled her away from everybody. They began walking back to the school when Kaize noticed everyone following her. He stopped and got on one knee before ripping her dress to the knee. Koneko was confused for a second but Kaize just took her hand again and thanked the gods she wasn't wearing heels before they sprinted for the school. The host club stayed behind. They didn't know what else to do...

Kaize and Koneko ran all the way to the host club before he shut the door firmly behind them. He locked the door before sliding down, tired from running. Koneko just fell to the floor where she had been standing. Neither sibling spoke until they heard a noise it the pantry room of the host club. They exchanged worried looks before getting up at the same time and taking each other's hand. Slowly the siblings approached the pantry room door which was slightly ajar. They slowly peeked in as a girl pulled a sweater over her head. She pushed her long brown hair out from underneath before throwing on a black hat. As if sensing the two the girl turned around. She smiled slowly before a tear rolled down her face.

Hikaru and Kaoru were on the third floor looking for Koneko and her brother when they heard laughter in the music room. They exchanged a look before trying the door. When they figured out it was locked Hikaru called up Kyoya and Haruhi to get the door open. Kyoya arrived a few moments later, Haruhi trailing quickly behind him. He pulled out a key before unlocking the door. They all pushed it open and were surprised to see three kids sitting on the ground. One boy and two girls. They all three turned to look at the people that had just arrived when they all recognized the girl with the hat.

Koneko smiled at all of them before saying, "Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Kyoya... I'd like for you to meet my devil of a sister, Enjeru."

Enjeru stood up before removing her hat and bowing, "Sorry to have caused you guys so much trouble!"

Tamaki was walking by himself, pouting when Hunny attacked hugged him from the back, "Tama-chan! We're needed in the host room immediately! Kao-chan says so!"

Tamaki turned to him looking for Mori, not seeing him. "Where's Mori-senpai?"

"Huh?" Hunny turned around and noticed Mori wasn't there before beginning to tear up. "I don't know... I lost him!" Hunny began to cry, slipping from his place around Tamaki's shoulders before falling to the ground.

Tamaki began to panic before calling for Mori who appeared only a few seconds later. "Mori-senpai! We thought we'd lost you!"

Mori just nodded to Tamaki before bending down and saying, "No more tears Hunny. I'm sorry for leaving you..." Hunny stopped crying and Tamaki relaxed before leading the way to the host club room.

They could hear laughter in the host room and they all wondered who was all in there when Tamaki pushed open the doors announcing, "Your king has arrived!"

A girl who was facing away from him turned before saying, "Shut up, Tamaki Suoh... No one cares." Tamaki turned to stone, feeling unwanted already even though it was the stranger of all people to say it. He shrank back into his corner and began his self-pitying when he heard the girl ask, "Is he always this stupid?" Tamaki felt the pain sharpen and began to actually cry slowly even though they were slightly fake tears.

Mori gave one look at the girl before noticing the hat in her lap. He quietly said to himself, "Enjeru-chan..."

Hunny's eyes widened with surprise before he called out, "ENJERU-CHAN!"

The girl slowly turned around before smiling and standing up. "Haninozuka. Morinozuka. It's been a while hasn't it?"

A tear rolled down Hunny's cheek before he sprinted to her, jumping when he was close enough, wrapping his hands around her neck and burying his face between her neck and shoulder. Enjeru almost fell back but caught herself before she slowly wrapped her hands around Hunny.

When Hunny pulled away just enough he began to chat away in his cute little voice, "You know when you first arrived I really thought you were a teacher! And the way you moved with those fake boobs was pretty neat! It was when you kissed me that I realized who you really were. You have to be more careful next time."

At the kissing part everyone stood up and stared in complete shock. Enjeru just smiled before saying, "I'll keep that in mind senpai."

Mori joined the two before hugging them both. Enjeru looked happier than before by the time Koneko approached. "So how do you know Mori and Hunny-senpai?"

Enjeru let Hunny down before thinking about it. When she figured out how to put it she said, "It was during those private lessons I was being forced to take. You know when mom was out and the babysitter wanted to punish me? Or "put me into shape" as she called it?" Koneko nodded before Enjeru continued, "Well those lessons were with Hunny and Mori. They were my teachers and eventually became my best friends. I was going to introduce you after I got back but the plane went down."

"How is it that you survived?" Kaize asked as he and the others, even a now interested Tamaki, gathered around.

Enjeru smiled before saying, "Well it's kind of a long story but it goes like this: I wasn't the only survivor first off from the plane. There were about thirty of the seventy passengers that lived along with four flight attendants and one of the pilots. The impact had given most of us amnesia though. Only about four people remembered everything as the plane crashed but they never got to tell us as a group of strange men surrounded us. Even though I didn't know who I was or where I was from, I was still able to protect the others. The men managed to slaughter ten of the survivors before I began to get protective. It was like an instinct. Well their leader decided to call a treaty among us, especially after the pilot pulled out a gun and began shooting them. It was super horrible."

Enjeru paused, feeling a little sick to her stomach as the memories flooded back. She took a deep, uneven breath, before continuing. "I barely remembered anything but I would draw a similar face in everything. It was Koneko's face... The leader said that if I could find and bring her to the tribe in two weeks then he would let all the others go. So I set out to find her. But since for the longest time I couldn't remember who exactly she was I didn't want to draw to much attention to myself which I accidentally did anyways. Well it was about the fifth day that memories of my past began to flood back, which is why I left you the box. I found it in my bag that I had taken with me for the trip. I didn't look inside but I knew who it was for. Anyways after that I decided to at least make a big seen before showing myself completely to you. And fin. That's the jest of it."

Everyone at first just stared at Enjeru in complete shock and confusion. She just shrugged, not really caring before going back to the couches to sit down. They all watched her for a moment before going to the couches and all sitting down themselves, the twins and Mori dragged chairs over to sit in. They all sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Mori cleared his throat.

Enjeru looked over at him before indicating to Kyoya. She looked at him confused for a moment before saying, "Oh" out loud. Everyone turned to her and she blushed before saying, "Kyoya, I um... I was also the one that took Koneko away to dance. The boy in the tux... So yeah. And also it was my doing with the fireworks... I had hired a couple of underclassmen to help me until I was ready. Speaking of which they are waiting in my apartment. I need to give them a quick call. Be right back..." Enjeru left the room as she pulled out her cell phone, dialing her house phone from not knowing either of the boy's cell phone number.

There was music playing in the background when Chika answered the phone, "Helllllo?"

Enjeru couldn't help but smile, "Hey, Chika. What are you two brats up to?"

"Oh we're just listening to music and playing some games we found. Sorry, we got bored and went looking for something to play."

"It's okay. Are you two alright?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?" before Enjeru could answer there was a knock on the door. "Hold on senpai."

"CHIKA! Don't answer the door! Lock the door and go to my room! NOW!" Chika didn't answer her for a moment as he whispered to Satoshi. "Please..."

"Is something wrong?" Satoshi asked, taking the phone from Chika.

Enjeru took a steady breath before whispering as she walked away from the host club. "Look here. No one besides Shi should be at that door! Once in my room I want you to close the door and look for a red button at the top. I need you to stay in there until I get there. Press the red button!" The banging on the door grew as men started shouting.

"I'm scared senpai!" Satoshi said, his voice quavering.

"Everything will be alright. Are you in my room?"

"Yes... We've found the button... What will it do?"

"Save you. Push it."


	6. Uni Brow, Pink Tux & Scowl

After a few minutes went by the Host Club and the siblings became worried about Enjeru. She had been shouting a few moments ago but was completely silent now. Koneko was the first to go check on her but it wasn't long that she came running back announcing her sister's disappearance.

"What do you mean she's not there?!" Kaize asked standing up.

"I mean," Koneko said slightly annoyed, "that I can't see her. She's gone."

Hunny had tears in his eyes, "Mori... It's from Chika-chan! He's in trouble!"

Mori felt his pocket buzz and he pulled out his phone before saying, "Satoshi..."

"What's wrong senpais?" Tamaki asked looking at them.

"They're in trouble! We have to hurry!" Hunny said before running out the door, Mori hot on his tail.

The others didn't even glance at each other as they rushed after the other two.

Enjeru quickly and quietly approached her apartment door. She heard gun shots and dropped down before realizing it was coming from inside her apartment. She glanced up and saw Shi looking around the corner. She motioned for Shi to go back before crawling to her door. She glanced in to see three men gathered around her bedroom door.

Enjeru smiled to herself before standing up. She quietly stepped into the room before saying, "Well, well, well... Didn't think I'd see panty raiders so early in the day."

The three men slowly turned around and Enjeru tried her hardest not to laugh. One of the men had a scowl on their face, another had a uni-brow and looked lost, while the last one was in a pink tux. She raised her eye brows as they all grew slow recognition on their faces. She smiled before waving hello to them.

"You..." the man with the uni brow said.

"Oh no! Me!" Enjeru said sarcastically.

The man with the pink tux pointed a gun at her. "If your here... Then who's in there?"

Enjeru looked scared when she said, "OH NO! Actual panty raiders!" She ran up to the door before banging on it. "You better not come out here or I will kick your asses! You little punks! Lucky your safe in there!"

The man with the scowl put a hand on her shoulder. "Come with us peacefully, Enjeru."

"Define peacefully," Enjeru said with a smile before she twisted on her foot and planted her left foot in the man's face. She jumped up on the couch before jumping off and running to the door. The other two helped the scowl man up before running after Enjeru. She jumped from the second floor to the first, tucking and rolling into a crouch as she landed. The men looked down in surprise before running towards the stairs. Enjeru ran off, not wanting to wait for them.

Koneko was the first to run through the door to see the apartment room in a complete mess. She turned towards a noise and saw a tall woman banging on the door to a bedroom.

"You guys need to get out before they come back!" The woman was crying. Koneko cleared her throat and the woman jumped as she turned around. "Wh- who are you!?"

"My name is Koneko, and these are my friends. I'm Enjeru's sister..."

"I'm Shizuka Katamari. I live upstairs to Miss Enjeru. She sent me a message after those men went chasing after her to get the boys out." Shizuka felt herself tear up again and covered her mouth before apologizing.

Hunny spoke then, "Wait is Chika-chan and Satoshi-kun in there?"

Shi nodded before both Mori and Hunny ran to the door, trying their hardest to open it up. Kyoya sighed before saying, "It's no use, it's a safety lock room. She must have had it installed when she moved in."

Mori looked at him, "Is there no way to open it then?"

"Not from the outside," Kyoya said shrugging. "Only from the inside."

"But how?" Tamaki and Shizuka both asked at the same time.

Kyoya shrugged. "Each system is different."

Koneko ran to the door before yelling in, "How did you activate the system?"

"A red button that we pushed!" One of the boys said.

"Chika-chan! We'll get you out!" Hunny said with tears in his eyes.

"Push it again!" Koneko just said ignoring Hunny.

Satoshi got on his hands and knees as Chika climbed up on him for the second time that night to push the red button. There was a small noise that threw both off balance and fall to the ground before the door slid open. Chika was rubbing his head when a small figure tackled him. He turned to see a head of blonde and hear his big brother crying. Slowly Chika wrapped his arms around Hunny.

Satoshi stood up quickly before running into Mori's arms. It was Shi that spoke first. "We should get out! Enjeru said they might come back!"

"Oh and we did," a man in a pink tux said as they came in.

Haruhi screamed before running to the twins who stood in front of her protectively. Kyoya and Tamaki stood in front of all the others even more protectively but it was Kaize that pushed his way to the front.

"Who are you and what did you do with my sister?" Kaize had folded his hands into fists.

The man with a uni brow scoffed, "If we knew where she was we wouldn't have come back here..."

"But now that we have you, I'm sure we can get her to come easily!" The man with a scowl grabbed Kaize's hand and yanked him forward. Before anyone else could react they had a gun to Kaize's head. "Anyone move and we'll kill him!"

Haruhi took Hikaru's hand, tears in her eyes. Hunny and Chika were standing next to Mori and Satoshi by then, all four of them had made fists with their hands. Shi felt like she would burst into tears any second but turned to look at Koneko when she placed her hand on Shi's shoulder. Kaoru felt hopeless as he stared into Kaize's eyes. Tamaki looked brave but inside he was screaming in panic. Kyoya was also looking into Kaize's eyes, feeling a ping of admiration as he stared into the boy's eyes. Kaize stared straight at Koneko, feeling that if he showed any weakness Koneko would lose hope.

Then suddenly the man in the pink tux fell forward, completely unconscious.


	7. That time when

They all turned around to see Enjeru standing there, a smile on her face and a bat in her hand. "Yo."

"Senpai!" Satoshi yelled happily. He would have ran to her but Mori's grip on his shoulder tightened. "Brother!"

"Don't..." Mori still stared ahead at Enjeru, much like everyone else.

"You little bitch..." the man with the scowl said in almost a growl.

Enjeru laughed. "What? You're the one holding my brother hostage, jerk."

The man with the uni brow turned to her, "Don't even think about it. Put the bat down."

"What? You scared of a little wooden bat?" Enjeru smiled before lowering the bat. She glanced at Hunny before charging towards the man with the scowl as Hunny pulled from Chika and charged the man with the uni brow. Enjeru dodged the first bullet as she lifted the bat and swung at the back of the man with the scowl's head. Hunny kicked the man with the uni brow before he could shoot at Enjeru again.

The man let go of Kaize and Enjeru twisted her body to give another full blow to his back. She turned only ever too slowly though as the man with the uni brow threw Hunny towards her, sending her back. Mori lunged then but there was a gun shot and everyone froze. Hunny suddenly began to tear up and Enjeru stared in shock.

Koneko remembered back before Enjeru left for America to check up on their parents. They got into this huge fight. She regretted every second after that since Enjeru walked the entire way to the airport.

The day before. Enjeru sat in the kitchen reading one of her new books when Koneko walked in. "Hey sis, where you headed to?"

"Oh I'm just going to the library to study. You have any plans?" Koneko asked as she slowly slipped on her jacket.

"Nah. Gonna wait for Kaize to get home then head to the store. I'm going to make dinner tonight so be home by seven okay?"

"Sure, no problem. If I'm going to be late I'll text you, okay?"

"Promise?" Koneko nodded and Enjeru smiled. "Okay. See you later then."

Koneko left for the library. She met up with a couple of friends and they were studying for their last final for the year when a man approached them. He wore a nice black suit and had a suitcase. He asked Koneko to talk to him for a moment. They walked over to a table before they sat down and he opened his suitcase.

The man took an envelope out of the suitcase before handing it to Koneko. "My name is Dr. Yamamoto. I work for President Suoh. We have reviewed your portfolio and your most recent test scores. We would like to invite you to come join us at Ouran Academy your freshmen year of high school if you can keep up your grades next year."

Koneko opened the envelope and read over it quickly before looking up. "Is this for real? Like it's a serious offer?"

"Of course! All you need is get your parents to sign it and you'll be off!"

"That would be great! When can I see the school?"

"Well if your free in about an hour I can have a limo come pick you up and have one of our students give you a tour."

"That would be amazing! I'd love that, sir." Koneko shook hands with the man before saying goodbye. She ran back to her friends and told them the good news. They couldn't help but scream in happiness and hug her. Koneko met the limo outside the library soon after before being dropped off at the school.

A boy with short blonde hair was waiting for her outside. "Hello, my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can just call me Hunny. I am a first year here at Ouran Academy. We are very glad to be accepting you for our future freshman year! I hope you enjoy yourself as me and my friend, Mori, show you around!"

At first Koneko thought the bunny in Hunny's arms was Mori but then a tall dark haired figure stepped up and Koneko felt herself blush. "I- I'm Koneko... I mean Lori but everyone calls me Koneko..."

"We know! We read your portfolio and everything! We're excited to get to know you! Right Mori?"

Mori looked down at Koneko who turned a little redder before simply saying, "Mm."

Enjeru waited to set the table until six thirty. She was happily putting the food out when she got a text from Kaize. "Sorry, going to be a little late. I'll try and get there by 8. Sorry again sis..."

She sighed before lighting a couple of candles and setting the food out. Enjeru sat down at the table and waited for Koneko. By eight thirty neither of her relatives had showed up and the food was cold. Enjeru wrapped up the food, blew out what remained of the candle before going to her room and turning on the television. Around nine her brother arrived with his girlfriend, very loudly. She stumbled into something and broke something made of glass. Enjeru made an annoyed noise before turning the TV off and going down stairs.

As soon as Kaize saw his sister he smiled. "Hey sis! Sorry, me and Karin will just go to my room. You won't even know we're here!"

Karin turned towards Enjeru before saying in a slur, "That's your sister? She's uuugly!"

Kaize turned red before saying, "She didn't mean it Enjeru! I swear she's just-"

"Drunk?" Enjeru interrupted. "Or on drugs?"

"A little of both!" Karin laughed.

Enjeru narrowed her eyes before whispering, "Get her the hell out of here."

"Wha-?" Karin asked very loudly.

"What did you say sis?" Kaize asked leaning in.

Enjeru felt tears in her eyes before yelling loudly, "Get her THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!"

Kaize looked at her angrily before saying, "This is NOT your house!"

"Like HELL it's not! The only person that seems to live here is ME! You're always out with that fucking slut! I never want to see her in this house as long as I live!"

"Well to damn bad! I live here too and I don't have to put up with your crap! If you don't like it leave!"

Before Enjeru could say anything the front door opened and closed. Enjeru said very angrily to Kaize, "Don't go anywhere!" She then went towards the entry way before stopping to stare at a smiling Koneko.

Koneko just glanced up at her sister's angry face before saying, "What?"

"Don't "what" me! What the hell happened to "if I'm late I'll text you" huh?!" Enjeru couldn't stop herself from yelling by now.

Koneko felt her cheeks flush from anger. "I'm sorry! Something more important came up!"

"More important than keeping a promise to your sister?!"

"So what? I broke one stupid little promise!"

"Stupid? Little? Is that how you see our last dinner for three months?"

Koneko rolled her eyes. "You over dramatize everything!"

Enjeru heard something fall in the other room and she just walked away. Koneko followed her angrily so Enjeru continued. "Well sorry I VALUE promises in this stupid family!"

"Look, I got a scholarship offer from- wait, what the hell is she doing here like that?"

"I'm trying to deal with it. Just go upstairs and we'll talk about this when I'm done."

"No! You can't boss me around! You're not in charge of this house and you're not mom!" Koneko just sat down in one of the chairs before glancing at the table. The candles were half melted and the melted wax covered two brightly wrapped presents.

Enjeru just made a loud annoyed noise before turning to Kaize. "If you don't get her the hell out of this house I won't come back from America!"

"Fine, stay there. Like I give a damn if you come back or not!" With that being said, Kaize pushed Karin into his room and slammed the door.

Enjeru just yelled, super frustrated before turning to Koneko. "As for you, this is the third promise you've broken this week! What the hell is going on with you?!"

"Stop yelling at me! You aren't in charge here! Besides, since when do you care about keeping promises miss I break all but one promise I make every year!" Koneko stood up knocking the chair over.

"I never break my promises. At least not to you! I just hate it that neither of you respect anything I do anymore!"

"The things you do? Like cook once a week? Make us do the dishes because you're too damn lazy? Oh or keep up our grades to get a good job because you're a stupid drop out!?"

Enjeru paused for a second, pushing away all sadness and tears. "I have a nice job. All those pretty new toys you have? Yeah I bought them with the money I make you selfish little brat! And not only that but your teacher called today to tell me you're failing English and History? Why? You skipping with that stupid little punk you call your boyfriend?! The instant he finds out on your one year anniversary you won't put out he's going to dumb you faster than McDonalds!"

Koneko turned red with anger. "I hate you! I hope your plane crashes and I never see you again!" With that she ran up the stairs and slammed the door.

Enjeru sunk to the ground and finally let her tears fall. She glanced around the dark room before pausing on the gifts on the table. She reached over and picked them up before reading over the small cards. The first one was wrapped in green and purple. "To Koneko! Good luck on finals! Sorry I won't be here to support you but I know you'll do GREAT! Hope you love it! Your sister, Enjeru." She looked at the next one wrapped in blue and gold. "Hey, bro-sith! I know I haven't been that supportive lately but I hope this helps out. There's something in here for you and your girly friend. Try not to bring her over when she's all... You know while I'm gone. Kind of makes Koneko upset and nervous. Love ya! Enjeru~"

She let the gifts fall to the ground before ripping up the cards and standing up. She glanced down at the gifts before lifting her foot and stomping down on them. She went directly to her room and shut the door.

Enjeru woke up four hours before her flight. She made breakfast for her two siblings quietly before leaving them a note that said, "Have a great summer!" She put on her back pack before grabbing her suitcase and beginning to walk to the airport. Kaize was supposed to drive her there but Enjeru didn't want to bug him while Karin was sobering up. It was a two and a half hour walk and breakfast had taken a little more than forty five minutes to make and clean up after. By the time she actually reached the airport her flight was getting ready to board.

Enjeru was almost to her gate when she turned off her phone, knowing her two siblings were waking up about now, panicking that Enjeru would be late to her flight.

Koneko woke up to the sound of something heavy hitting the ground in the hall. She lazily got up and went to the door just in time to see Kaize banging on Enjeru's door.

"Wake up! Enjeru! You're going to miss your flight!" Kaize said banging on the door.

Koneko rolled her eyes before saying, "Just open it!"

Kaize glanced over at her before throwing the door open and running in. "Enjeru you're going to be-"

When she heard her brother pause Koneko went to the door quickly. She was surprised to see it empty. The bed was made, the bathroom was clean and there was no sign of Enjeru.

Kaize went downstairs and called Koneko. They both stared at the food sitting on hot plates, waiting for them to devour them. Koneko picked up the card before reading aloud, "Have a great summer..." She looked to her brother who pulled out his cell phone and tried calling Enjeru but just got voicemail.

"She's already at the airport," came Karin suddenly making the siblings jump.

"How do you know that?" Kaize asked.

Karin pulled out her phone before showing them a text from Enjeru. "She sent me a text saying she was already at the airport and not to bug you guys. She sent it to me when I woke up and texted her she should get up."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kaize asked, almost yelled.

"She told me not to tell you... She also said to tell you there are presents on the table but not to open them until tomorrow."

Koneko glanced at the table and saw the two wax covered presents. She looked down, sad, when she saw the torn up paper. She picked it up and was about to throw it away when she caught a glimpse of her name.

"We should eat..." Karin said snapping the two out of their thoughts. "Enjeru also said to enjoy the breakfast and she hopes it won't be cold by the time we get to it."

Koneko nodded and the three sat down to eat. During breakfast Koneko fiddled with the paper, trying to put the pieces back into place. It took a while before she realized they were two different cards.

Enjeru was asleep when suddenly the plane began to shake violently startling her awake. She woke up and looked around to see everyone else was screaming and shouting. There were two men at the front of the plane and one of the pilots was dead. She unbuckled her seat belt before sliding down in her seat. As the plane began to tilt forward she pushed her way into the aisle and slid down towards the two men. One of them noticed and shot at her to barely have missed. She lifted her feet and kicked both men in their junk before standing and kneeing one in the face before kicking the other one in the face, taking their guns.

A couple of the other passengers tied them up as Enjeru moved into the cockpit. One of the flight attendants was holding a gun to the pilot's head. Enjeru didn't even think before she pulled the trigger and shot the flight attendant in the hand. The woman screamed and turned towards Enjeru. She charged and Enjeru raised the gun in fear and shot the woman in the chest.

The pilot then got up and walked towards the now dead woman. "What have you done?"

"She was trying to kill us!" Enjeru said defensively.

The pilot then quickly pulled the guns away before saying, "No, I was..."

The plane was still tilted towards the Earth and Enjeru stared in horror. The only thing she could think to do was turn her phone on. Then she slipped to the ground and fell through the pilot's legs and pulled the plane upright. He hit her over the head before pushing her out of the chair. Enjeru refused to lose consciousness until she could type in what she wanted to say last.

About four hours after breakfast Koneko got a text from Enjeru. She opened it up and her face looked confused so Kaize asked, "What's wrong?"

Karin was sitting next to Kaize, her purple and red hair tumbling down. Now that she wasn't high or drunk she wasn't so annoying. "It's a text from Enjeru."

"Isn't she in a plane right now? What is she doing texting you?" Kaize asked with a laugh.

"It's not that that is bothering me..." Koneko said quite seriously, not taking her eyes off of her phone.

Karin was the one to ask, "What did she text you?"

"I forgive you..." Koneko read out loud. "As if the whole damn fight last night was my fault!" Koneko began to get angry as if Enjeru was there blaming her in person.

"Calm down. Call her, maybe she means something else..." Kaize kissed Karin on the cheek before glancing at Koneko who had already dialed the number. After what seemed like hours Koneko made an annoyed sound and threw the phone at the couch. "What? No answer?"

"NO! She just sends me a text like that and doesn't even answer? What the hell man?" Koneko rolled her eyes again before getting up.

Kaize looked at her, "Where you going?"

"Out... Can't stand to be in here!"

Koneko was walking around, on her way to a friend's house, when she felt her phone buzz. She pulled out her ear buds before answering, "Moshi moshi?"

"KONEKO!?" A girl's stressed voice asked.

"Uh, duh! What's up, Mimz?" Koneko asked trying not to laugh.

"Where are you right now?"

"On my way to your house, why?"

"RUN OVER HERE! NOW!"

Koneko rolled her eyes and sighed. "What's this about Mimzy?"

Mimzy was mumbling to someone, probably her mom, before she asked, "What was your sister's plane number?"

"How should I know? She only told me like once or twice." Koneko shrugged to herself.

"TELL ME!"

Koneko started to feel panicked now. "Mimzy... You're scaring me... I think it was flight 6458... Why?"

"Please," Mimzy said on the brink of tears, "run over here now."

Koneko had only knocked once when the door swung open. Mimzy grabbed her arm and yanked her in before dragging Koneko to the living room where her family had all gathered around the TV. Suddenly Koneko felt a ping of complete dread and horror.

At the top of the screen read, "Lost flight 6458 over half an hour ago. No known survivors or location of possible wreckage."

Koneko fell to her knees before texting Kaize to turn on the news channel. In a few moments he called her. "This is a joke right?" She could hear her brother crying and slowly felt the warmth of tears rolling down her own cheeks.

"I hope so. Enjeru... Enjeru was on that flight..." The screen suddenly turned to a list of all the passengers, asking for family members to contact them in case of contact. "Should I call them? She sent me that text!"

"It could... It could have been her last words," Kaize said suddenly bawling.

Koneko choked up and dropped the phone, suddenly realizing why she had sent that.

_ I hate you! I hope your plane crashes and I never see you again!_

Enjeru forgave her... She forgave Koneko for saying such a horrible thing! It was all her fault! It was all her fault that the plane had crashed! She really wouldn't ever see her sister again and it was all her fault!

On Sunday Karin made the two open their presents from Enjeru. She had also helped Koneko put the cards back together. Koneko carefully peeled away the wrapping before opening the box. In it was a new iPod engraved with "Koneko!" and a gold ring that was engraved with, "One ring to rule them all." Kaize received three different gift cards, two for Karin, a video game that hadn't even come out yet and a gold bracelet for Karin. They stared down at the gifts in shock not knowing how Enjeru had afforded the gifts.

Karin looked between them. "I bet you feel horrible for missing that dinner now!"

"KARIN!" Kaize looked over at her in complete anger.

"What! Did you even know what that dinner meant to her?! It was the night she was going to tell you that she got a promotion at her work! She asked me not to tell you!"

"The only reason Kaize missed it was because he was too busy taking care of your dumb ass!" Koneko shouted standing up.

Karin stood up too, "Well sorry my father had just been hospitalized that morning and then told me he wished I had never been born!"

Koneko looked surprised. "I'm sorry but you still shouldn't have done what you did that night!"

"I wasn't going to... Enjeru, she even begged me not to, for both of your sakes. She invited me over-" Karin choked for a moment on a sob. "She invited me over to celebrate with you, saying she would make me a cake to honor how much she loved having me in your family. But I still did it! And it was the worst mistake in my life! That I will at least admit!"

Kaize began to silently cry. Koneko sat back down and pushed her frustrated tears away. She took her last test before going to her other teachers and begging them to let her retake the others. Because of the circumstances, and that Enjeru had called a few days before the plane crash to ask the favor, they agreed. Koneko ended up passing all of her classes with A's that year and the next year. She was a stone hard droid by then, not talking to anyone, going to all of her classes, breaking up with her boyfriend to focus on school and family more.

The hardest part the summer was telling her mom and dad that Enjeru's plane had crashed. She couldn't do it so Kaize told them for her. Ever since then they called every week to check on the two siblings. Koneko entered Ouran the second year of Enjeru's death as planned, remembering one of their conversations.

_ "If you keep this up you might get into Ouran Academy!" Enjeru said smiling at Koneko's latest report card._

_ "Who cares about that?" Koneko said uncaringly._

_ Enjeru laughed, "I do! You'd be able to change the world!"_

_ Koneko looked up at Enjeru and saw the smile on her sister's face and couldn't help smiling too. "You will too, sis. You will too, one day..."_

Now she was staring into her sister's brown eyes again, three years later. The light that had barely filled them quickly faded. They all looked to Mori who was staring down, seeing nothing but red blood as it stained the wood floors.

Hunny stammered before saying, "No..."


	8. Secrets or Lies?

Mori took a step back as he stared down. The red blood spread slowly across the floor. Enjeru felt tears slip down her cheeks as the pain rushed through her. Kaize took an uneven step forward. Hunny moved out of the way as he turned to Enjeru. Koneko sunk to the ground, the twins reached out to Haruhi, Chika and Satoshi let silent tears drop from their eyes.

Enjeru let out a short laugh before she pushed herself up, grabbing onto her left side trying to stop the blood. "You really didn't have to..."

The man with the scowl smiled for the first time since they arrived before saying, "Didn't think you'd get away this time did you. You really would sacrifice everything and everyone to get away."

"You don't understand... I was doing this to save her..." Enjeru nodded towards Koneko.

They all turned to stare at her. Koneko stared back as she tried to speak, "M- me? Wh- wh- why me?"

"Because I didn't want them to hurt you." Enjeru looked like she was in pain before she took a deep breath. "Look, Yama... If I just go with you will you leave all of them alone?"

The man with the scowl, Yama, looked around before saying, "You knocked Ryo unconscious and your friends helped you attack Kizu. Why shouldn't I kill all of them?"

"Because I love them and if you hurt any of them you'll end up more than unconscious, Yama!" Enjeru pushed away the pain and fear as she glared at Yama who glared right back.

"Fine. Be out in the car in ten minutes, do you understand."

"Completely..." Enjeru watched as Yama put the gun away and carried Kizu out the door. She faced the others who quickly swarmed her.

Shizuka was the first to ask, "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"What's going on?" The Hiitachin twins asked in unison.

"It's a long story."

"Big sister, you can't just go with him!" Koneko said taking Enjeru's hand.

"But I do."

Kaize looked to Kyoya, "We can find a way out of this, sis..."

"No, not right now."

Kyoya glanced at Tamaki, "We will find a way to get you back, Enjeru, but you have to tell us what's going on."

Yama came back then and picked up Ryo. "You have five minutes, Enjeru."

"Whatever. I'll be out." Yama went back out and everyone turned back to Enjeru. "So you want the truth of what happened?"

"Yes, please, senpai!" Chika said taking Hunny's hand.

"It all started when I stopped the plane from crashing. I had sent the text to Koneko before I lost consciousness but for some reason it was only a few seconds before I resumed consciousness. The pilot had the plane pointed down again but I was able to reach a gun, so I shot him in the knee with the gun. I barely landed the plane on my own. Ten people died on the landing. When we got the other hundred and fifty people off the plane a group of masked people surrounded us. We had landed on an island about a hundred and twenty six miles from America. They only spoke English making me and three others the only people able to communicate with them. Well before I could even step out of the plane they had rounded the others up, put them in groups..." Enjeru paused, the pain searing up through her body. She took a breath before continuing, "They were planning on killing all of them until me and one other stepped out. We had apparently landed on a secret base for America. The pilot was trying to kamikaze all of us onto it or something but we had stopped him in time I guess, but they still saw us as threats.

"Well I was able to explain to them that it was a terrorist act by our pilot. They imprisoned us for at least seven hours. We were cold, hungry and scared to death. They came back in for me. Told me that it was because of me all those people had been put in danger. Someone was out to kill me and the pilot had died before they could get it out of him who. Yama and the other two idiots must work for them. I had seven days to find Koneko and Kaize, confirm their safety while remaining unnoticed before returning back to the base. I failed each day. The first two days I was spotted by Kizu. The third day was by the host members. After that it was already out that Enjeru was back in Japan… And that's how we ended up here."

Koneko felt the tears running down her cheeks. "Why didn't you ask for help? Call the police? Ask me or Kaize!?"

Enjeru smirked before saying, "The police are in on it. They want me dead too. Besides that I was trying to protect you two! Why would I ask for help? I'm as stubborn as you!"

Koneko smelt her mouth threaten to smile but she pushed the small joke aside before saying, "I still don't understand! Why are they trying to kill you?"

Yama came in then saying, "Enjeru…"

"I got it…" Enjeru tried to stand up. When she almost slipped Hunny and Mori grabbed her and helped her up. She had them help her over to Yama before making them let go. She paused before saying to her two siblings, "Think about it. How did I get those gifts for you?"

She then walked out of the door, Yama pulling her along even though she was still losing blood like crazy.

The group stood in the wrecked room staring after her for a few minutes before the two underclassmen ran out the door to watch as Yama shoved Enjeru into the car. She saw them and smiled before waving as the door shut on her. The two wanted to run down to her but knew better. Hunny and Mori met the two out the door and pulled the two back inside as the car pulled away into the dark.

With everything that had happened school was almost cancelled and the group almost didn't go to school when it wasn't. Police had come to them to ask about Enjeru's apartment but they all had the same thing to say, "I don't know what happened. It was like that when I arrived."

Koneko was staring out the window, still trying to understand Enjeru's last words. _Think about it. How did I get those gifts for you?_ How did she afford them? She used to work for a small company… As the receptionist. All she did was take phone calls, all day. Even if she had instantly become the manager or even the owner she wouldn't have been able to afford the gifts. So how?

Mimzy was sitting across Koneko, watching as her expressions changed. Finally Koneko turned to her suddenly, making Mimzy jump, before asking, "How does a small receptionist suddenly become available to buy a gold bracelet, engraved iPod, hundreds of dollars in gift cards and other expensive gifts in one night?"

Mimzy thought about it before saying, "She becomes a government spy?"

Koneko scoffed before saying, "Mimzy that is the most-" she stopped before realizing something. She stood up before saying, "I have to go."

Before Mimzy could even call out to her Koneko was out the door and running down the hall. She burst through her school building's door before running for the performing arts building. She was already out of breath by the time she reached the building but her adrenaline was pumping and she kept running up the two flights of stairs to the third floor and down the hall to the music room.

She burst through the door, all the Host Club members turning to look at her as she said, "She got a government job!"

Tamaki opened his mouth to say something but Kyoya spoke first saying, "That makes sense! Why they would try to kill her. She knew something she wasn't supposed to."

"Kyoya-chan, didn't your father tell you of a new person he had hired so many years ago?" Hunny asked setting down his fork.

"That's right!" Tamaki said, trying to get a word in. "He had hired some girl out of nowhere to carry information that no one else knew about. She went missing a few years ago and ever since they thought she had run out on them and sold them out."

"I guess we know where she was heading…" Kyoya said a little sourly.

The Hitachiin twins decided to pitch in then, "Actually, Kyoya, she was supposed to go to America. That's who your father's information was for."

"Guess they found out that it wasn't some chip or heavily guarded suitcase but some nobody from a nothing job," Hikaru said as he laid on the couch.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said angrily. "She risked her life to get information to the Americans for us and you're sitting there insulting her?"

"He's right," Koneko cut in. "She was a nobody from a nothing job. That's why they didn't expect her. They didn't expect her to be able to defend herself. They didn't expect her to be able to land a plane. And least of all they didn't expect some nobody to know how to take them down with a single word." Koneko smiled. "I finally understand why she was protecting me." She paused before looking over everyone in the room and saying, "I was the information!"

"What?!" Everyone asked but before she could answer Koneko was sprinting out of the room. She pulled out her phone and called for a taxi, or a limo, or just someone nearby to pick her up.

A taxi met her outside the gate a few moments later. The Host Club was following after her but she didn't have time to wait for them. She told the driver to step on it and the faster he got her to her house the bigger his tip. He got her there in less than ten minutes and she ended up giving him a hundred dollar bill, not caring how big or small the tip ended up being. She ignored his worried calls as she ran to her doorstep. She slammed into the door, having forgotten her bag at school. Cursing to herself Koneko stepped off the welcome mat and ran for her room, breaking in the window to her room. She climbed in, cutting her palm on the broken glass on the way in. She threw things off of her desk as she looked for the box Enjeru had given her. She finally remembered where she had but it and dived for her bed.

She reached under the bed before pulling out the old style looking box and sighing with relief. She opened it and pulled out the gold ring. She smiled to herself before putting it on and pulling out a small zombie USB flash drive from the box, having completely missed it the first time. She stood up as she put it in her pocket, turning around to leave when a gun clicked into place and she froze. Koneko slowly turned around to see the man in the pink tux was back and this time the gun was pointed only at her…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey Everyone! Sorry it's been a long time since I've written ANYTHING! But now that school is settling down a little and its almost the summer for this college girl not that old though ;) I'll be writing a lot more, hopefully~ just hang in there!


End file.
